Avistan (Country)
A sprawling region caught between the Bay of Storms to the south, Spira to the north and Terminor to the east, Avistan is considered by most to be a backwater. As Avistan lacked any significant coastal settlements to raid for many centuries, it was often overlooked by many foreign powers and the large desert-regions made Avistan look worthless to invaders. Once a land of untamed, unforgiving wilderness and independent, nomadic people, Avistan is a fledgling province quickly on the rise in the world stage. Regardless, it is a land rife with turmoil, torn between its Imperial settlers and the native populace who chafe at living under the yolke of independent rule. History Osiri Dynasty The tumultuous history of Avistan begins with the Osiri people. The Osiri Dynasty began sometime around the coming of the Dwarves; these people, considered the first in Athas, lived in the southern deserts from the western coast well into what is considered today to be central/eastern Terminor. These humans are thought to have come north from Mwangi and elsewhere on that continent centuries before the dwarves. During the war, they unified under the iron fist of the first Pharaoh. These God-Kings commanded great arcane power and claimed divine right to their rule. During the war between the Burnin Crusade and the Grand Alliance, the Osiri sided with the Burning Crusade and were known as the "Sand Men". The chariots of the Osiri proves invaluable, a technology still used by Orcs even today. After the defeat of the Burning Crusade, the Osiri were driven back into their peninsula and much of their eastern empire was taken. For more than a thousand years, the Osiri empire thrived and became involved in minor wars against the men of Arthedain, settlers from Scandivar and the dwarves who had begun to settle Terminor. However, they also repelled many invasions by human nations wishing to take the peninsula for themselves. The only large scale war launched by the Osiri against the people of the north was in 1086 CR, against the Arthedain. This war is known as the War of Burning Sands and lasted nine years. Their defeat eventually led to the first cracks that would lead to their ruination. The Osiri people kept slaves, many of them gnomes taken from their native lands far away and were a cruel people who engaged in ritualistic disembowelment, sacrifice and the creation of mummies. It thrived in a climate of fear and subjugation created by the Pharaohs, and for more than 1,000 years, Osiri stood as a dark cloud of uncertainty in the south. Finally, in 1137 CR, the last Pharaoh, only fourteen years old, died of poisoning and in the wars between religious leaders looking to supplant him as new Pharaoh tore the empire apart. By 1200, nothing remained of the once mighty empire but ruins and whispers. A Lawless Frontier By the year 1250 CR, the region had become known as Osiron and encompassed only the southern peninsula. Osiron was not a kingdom but a realm of independent, unaffiliated city-states with no ruler. These cities were each short-lived and held little to no influence over the surrounding lands and by the late twenty-third century, none of these cities remained. Over the next age, every expedition into these lands, every attempt to settle turned out a failure. So, for more than a thousand years, Osiron remained wild, populated only by barbarians tribes known as the Shoanti and the nomadic Varisi wanderers. It was also a known haven for scoundrels, criminals and other fugitives, who founded small outposts that rarely lasted more than a generation or two. These criminals began to breed with the local population, as well which would eventually factor into the creation of the Varisian ethnicity we know today. Another common refugee were Halfling slaves, who fled Arthedain into the deserts of Osiron where they knew their captors would not look for them. Many of these Halflings fell in with other fugitives but many more were adopted by the Varisi wanderers and became a part of that culture, which would later help the Halflings evolve into a new culture for their people. When the frontier came under the scrutiny of the still powerful expansionist Arthedain Empire in 1830, just decades before the empire's collapse. The people of Osiron banded together under the banner of Tiramu, a brilliant Varisi wanderer and in the wake of Arthedain's defeat (a key component to their collapse), Tiramu united the tribes of the Shoanti and the Varisi. By 1875 CR, the frontier became known as Varisia. The First and Second Varisian Dynasties In 1900, the Varisian people plunged into a civil war, with the warlike Shoanti warring against the Varisi wanderers. This war lasted more than a decade and led to a partial collapse of Varisian society. For another few generations, Varisia began to return to the frontier of centuries past until finally, in 1990 CR, the Varisi nomad and sorcerer named Andrezi rose up to once again unite the tribes, using his magic to win victory after victory against the Shoanti until a peace was reached. So it was that in 1996 CR that Varisia was once again united in peace to form the kingdom of Varisia. Varisia quickly became known for their sailors, with many bandits and pirate captains being of Varisian descent. The most famous of these was the infamous Zandu the Black, who terrorized the Inner Sea between the years of 2091--2099 CR before finally being killed in a Privateer raid. Varisian settlers also helped found several colonies on the Island of Orre and many also sailed north, where they helped the Spiran Empire found several important colonies in the Nelanther Islands. Varisian sailors, both in the Inner Sea to the east and the Shining Sea to the west have been renowned for centuries as some of the finest in Athas. In the year 2161 CR, the Varisians assisted Spira in the Second Giant Wars and Varisian soldiers also rode to the aid of the Elves during their own wars with the Veiled Court and the Spider Queen (although passage through Terminor was forbidden, so they sailed east around Terminor). They often played an important part in the defense of the waterways and Varisian sailors are largely considered to be the reason why the Veiled Court's influence did not spread farther west. During the Spiran Civil War in 2354, despite pleas by the Rikeans, Varisia allied itself with Spira, assisting the Empire from sea and with several bands of soldiers. When Spira lost that war and Rikea successfully seceded, the relations between Varisia and Rikea remained strained. In 2482 CR, the Varisians were invaded by an influx of goblins, led by the Fire Giant known as Brond. This war, known as the War of Flaming Dunes, was an incredibly brutal one. One particularly devastating battle (one where Brong himself fought) uncovered an ancient Osiri tomb, which unleashed a torrent of scarabs, Mummies and Anubis, which proceeded to slaughter most participants on both sides of the battle, with Brond and other survivors narrowly escaping with their lives. With mummies and Anubis to worry about, Brond fled Varisia (briefly) and the desert-dwellers were forced to cope with and battle the Anubis on their own as they followed the whims of the Mummy King, known as Ra. Spiran Men, some Elves and Terminan Dwarves came to Varisia's aid to join in the Mummy War, which lasted from 2483 until 2501, when the Mummy King was finally defeated, This was when Brolg, the son of Bron returned for the Second War of Flaming Dunes. Brolg thought the Varisians would be too weak after their war with the Anubis, but their Sorcerer King proved him wrong. After only a year, Brolg was defeated and his goblin horde scattered. A war broke out between Rikea and Varisia in 2612 over trade disputes, beginning officially after Rikea declared an embargo on Varisia, stationing troops along its border and war ships off its shores to prevent any trade with the nation. The Varisians did not take this lightly and immediately armed their troops and marched to war. Known as the War of the Inner Sea, this war was fought primarily at sea and across the central archipelago (known today as the Cut-Throat Islands). This bloody war lasted thirteen years, and ended with a stalemate: Rikea withdrew the embargo and both sides stepped down. However, tensions did not fade and things pointed to a new war right around the corner for many years. The autumn of 2670 gave way to yet another invasion, this time by a great blue dragon known as Torgane. The blue drake rained lightning and destruction down upon the Varisians, who only just managed to keep the dragon at bay. The Spirans refused to risk their own men fighting the dragon, only sending down ineffective bands of adventurers. The dwarves of Terminor, long allies of the Varisians, likewise turned their heads, bunkering down their own defenses but giving no aid to Varisia. All hoped seemed lost until the young Prince Theon Stark of Rikea, only eighteen years old at the time, rode to the rescue. Along with a unit of Varisian soldiers, Theon rode against Torgane and the prince himself slew the blue dragon with his blade, which was later dubbed the Dragonslayer. In the wake of this victory, Varisian and Rikean relations softened and in 4683, the now King Theon married the Varisian Princess Alessandra, cementing the alliance between the two countries. Varisia proudly rode to Rikea's aid during the wars with Nimbal and fought alongside them during the Grey War. Despite the Varisians best efforts, the Grey Lady still usurped power and killed King Theon and Queen Alessandra in 2693 CR, and their baby daughter was well (presumably). The Varisians fled back to their home and for the next several years fought against the Grey Lady's advances in the Inner Sea. However, their strength was fading and all hoped seemed to be lost. Avistan In 2700, ambassadors from Spira rode to Varisia's aid and offered them the banner of alliance: if Varisia would kneel to the Empire, then Spira would garrison troops there and assist them in the battle against the Grey Lady. While initially skeptical, the continued onslaught of the Grey Lady's army forced their hand and on 11 Oliddas, 2701, Varisia became a part of the Spiran Empire. Spira did as it promised but also proceeded to found more colonies in an attempt to bring "culture and civilization" into their lives. The land was renamed Avistan in 2703 and it continues to operate as a constituental province of Spira. GEOGRAPHY There are three distinct region to Avistan: the northern marshlands, the central mountains and the southern desert. Northern Marshlands The northern region is covered in thick, nigh-impassible marshes known as the Mushfens. The swamp is vast and is home to dozens of tribes of Lizardfolk, as well as the bandit city of Gambon. They stretch from the northern border to the northern hills of the Fenwall Mountains. The swamps are very murky and many sections are passable only by boat. It is known to be home to a number of dangerous and otherwise unpleasant creatures, such as lizardfolk, Faceless Stalkers, Marsh Giants, Trolls, Boggards, Mobogo and the fabeled Jabberwock. It is also home to ancient tribe of Black Dragons, led by the powerful wyrm Azrezel, that dwell in the southern portion of the swamp, and black dragons of nearly every age category can be found roaming the swamps every decade or so. A famous landmark in the Mushfens is the Green Reef; a labyrinth of razor-sharp, naturally green rocks. This valley is home to many other horrible monsters, such as several oozes, gargoyles and a few tribes of goblins and orcs. Another famous site is the Sunken Queen, a massive Osiri pyramid buried beneath the ground. The tip sticks out of the ground, covered in ancient hieroglyphics. None have yet found a way inside. The only was through the Mushfens is through what is known as the Green Road, which leads from the border, through the swamp, over several bridges (though boat and ferry passage is necessary at several points) and continues through the Cyrusibakari (which in the Varisian language simply means "Mountain Road"), then further south it turns into the Cinder Road (See the Southern Desert, below). This region sees near constant rainfall and it is commonly flooded. Skies are nearly always grey and it is also very commonly windy and cold compared to the rest of the peninsula, though no less humid. Central Mountains The central region is dominated by two mountain ranges: the Fenwall Mountains and the Calphiak Mountains. The Fenwall Mountains run from the Shining sea in the west to the Cyrusibakari. The Fenwall mountains are well-known to be monster infested, particularly with mountain Trolls, Stone Giants and Ogres. This doesn't stop many prospectors from setting up shop and founding several small mining towns since Avistan's acquisition by Spira. While the Fenwall mountains are dotted with these small settlements, they are far from tame and the civilizing effects of these towns in negligible. These mountains are rich with ore and sapphires, and the product of these small towns are often shipped to many ports across the Inner Sea, where they can be transported by land to various cities throughout Spira, Terminor and other regions to be processed further. Another famous feature of the Fenwall, which can be seen on its north face, is a particularly striking Osiri ruin--the carving of a stern woman's face. An immense rent down the center of the face opens to an equally immense network of ruin-littered caverns that, rumor holds, lead to the dust-choked, destroyed city of Xin-Kakrakhan. The Calphiak Mountains run from the Cyrusibakari to the Bay of Storms. These mountains are much taller than the Fenwall mountains and contain no roads and almost no passable routes, forcing travelers to use the Cyrusibakari if they hope to cross them. These peaks are strewn with deep canyons and countless cave systems. The most notable are the Caves of the Dead, a notorious den of Goblins, Derro and Duergar. The foothills to the south of Calphiaks are home to the port city of Riddleport. This is an important port city, as most visitors and commercial enterprises tend to avoid the marshes and the mountain passes entirely, deeming them too dangerous. Thus, Riddleport is often referred to as the "gateway to Avistan". Southern Desert South of the mountains lie the Southern desert, though this name is somewhat deceptive as not the entire southern portion of the peninsula is technically a desert. Much of it is foothills covered with scrub and underbrush, and there are several fertile areas (mostly close to the Shining Sea and the Bay of Storms) dotted with palm trees. Additionally, many oasis can be found within the desert itself. The western fertile area is known as the Fertile Coast, while the fertile lands along the Bay of Storms to the east is known as the Green Valley, as this region lies at a much lower elevation than the rest of the plateau. Along the Fertile Coast is a small, 84-mile stretch of coastline known as the Lost Coast. Believed to be the hunting ground of the Burning Devil, this area has seen swift growth over the past few years. It is home to Magnimar, which is the current capital of Avistan and it is home to Grand Chancellor Grobaras and his pretty young wife, Ileosa Arbasti. The only forest of note in the southern region is known as the Lurkwood, which is a barren forest of dried olive trees and other short, shrubby trees that lies in the northern half of the Green Valley to the foot of the Calphiaks, surrounding Riddleport. The southern region is mostly flat, with some rugged areas and hills in the upper parts of this region. The vast majority of the settlements and population of Avistan lie here. A rough network of roads and byways connect the cities and many small villages and trading posts lie along these roads. All of the roads are connected to the main, central road known as the Cinder Road, which travels almost to the tip of the peninsula. This main roads has blackened bricks and is marked with milestones as in Spira (recent additions), as well as large stones that indicate where major settlements are and their distances from the stones (these are known as Waystones). These Waystones have stood in Varisia for centuries. The Varisian desert is mostly smooth sand and massive dunes. This desert is known for being incredibly hot and unbearably dry. There is less than ten inches of precipitation per year south of the mountains and outside the fertile areas. These regions are rife with bandits and nomads, as well as many monsters, such as Sand Worms, Ash Wraiths, Bullettes and other sinister creatures. A particularly famous landmark in the Varisian Desert is the Mobhad Leight, which in the Shoanti tongue translates to "The Steps into Hell". The Mobhad Leigh has captured the imaginations of explorers and adventurers for ages. In a perfectly round pit in an otherwise nondescript oasis, a path of stairs leads partway down into the shaft's throat. These stairs end after extending downward a few hundred feet--the pit's actual bottom lies thousands of feet below. The Shoanti tribes and Varisi nomads avoid this region, especially after several spellcasters dropped dead trying to scry their way to see what lies at the bottom. Countless people have descended and none have returned. Inland, near the exact middle of the desert, the land rises in a dramatic, jagged cleft. At the top of the natural boundary, which is roughly fifteen miles wide and sixty miles long, the landscape changes to verdant woods riddled with boulders and strange stone monuments. Here, ogres, trolls and bandits roam through the thick forests of pine trees and ferns. A tribe of Elves took up residence here at some point in the distant past and in recent years, since Spira's acquisition, the city of Windsong was founded and the men of that city and the elves, known as the Strova Tribe, have been at war. Just south of the Strova Plateau is a great pyramid embossed with great stone serpents known as Viperwall. The conical roofs of Viperwall's many towers shine in the moonlight. Avoided by locals, the structure is often surrounded by a greenish haze of poisonous gas that leaks steadily from fanged sculptures in the pyramid walls. Near the southern tip of the peninsula lies the Cinderlands. Home to three Shoanti tribes, the hostile Cinderlands are a unique region. Not quite desert, these rugged badlands are quite volcanic. Black blizzards of emberstones, immense wildfires and deadly eruptions of poisonous gas make it a difficult place to dwell, yet the Shoanti continue to do so, having adapted to the harsh environs as necessary. The volcanoes of this region are not towering mountains as they are in the east and to the north. Instead, they are massive pits of volanic rock that implode and erupt with plumes of black smoke, ash and lava. Magmaflows are also not uncommon to encounter. The Cinderlands are also home to various tribes of the infamous Blood Orcs, as well as a particularly nasty red dragon named Glaruung. Notable Settlements 'Northern' Gambon: Pop. 5,525; bandit city Turtleback Ferry: Pop. 250; major trade stop 'Central ' Riddleport: Pop. 13,300; major eastern port city Janderhoff*: Pop. 10, 230; a mining city and home to a large population of Dwarves and Gnomes. 'Southern' Magnimar: Pop. 18,486; capital city, major western port city Korvosa: Pop. 16, 428 Kaer Maga: Pop. 8,000 --'Windsong*:' Pop. 6,550 --Nybor: Pop. 5,001 *=Established by Spira since 4702 Government Avistan as a province is ruled in what is known as a bureaucratic monarchy. This means that an appointed official presides and governs Avistan as a province while still reporting to the Emperor of Spira. This bureaucrat is known as the Grand Chancellor and he is appointed by the Emperor himself. The Grand Chancellor wields power much the same as a king, but with some restrictions. The title of the Grand Chancellor is not hereditary and is appointed by the Emperor. The royal line of old Varisia no longer holds any power, though they still hold much wealth. The former royal line is incredibly angry and there are whispers of an uprising. Each city-state is ruled by a Caliph, who acts as mayor and governor for the city and the surrounding lands. As Avistan is still in its infancy, most cities are out for themselves and can depend on loose assistance from the central government, if any. The cities further south are especially effected by this. Trade Avistan exports ore, sapphires, goat milk, wine and meat. They import much food and drink, along with fabrics and leather. Being a constituent of Spira, Avistan operates on the Gold Coin Standard. Society Varisians, as the native people of Avistan are still referred, are wanderers and nomads, traveling in caravans and stopping only to put on exotic shows or to swindle and seduce locals. Yet just as many Varisians settle down and form small trading posts. They can be found anywhere there's a fortune to tell or a song to sing, but most dwell in within the Varisian Peninsula. They have a dual reputation as exotic performers and dangerous thieves, and while many other races and cultures admire the Varisians, none fully trust them. Music and dance are a significant part of Varisian culture. Most Varisians can play an instrument but many play two or three, most commonly fiddles, flutes and bongos. Varisians have a song for every occasion, grand and mundane, even for tasks such as washing the dishes or building a fire. The moves that form the foundation of their dances are carefully structured and practiced until they become innate; in this way, Varisian dancers can improvise in the middle of the performance while still keeping their style recognizable. The secret group of dancers known as Shadow Dancers are an ancient Varisian tradition that combines magic, the art of dance and deadly combat into a beautiful, graceful and deadly art. Scarves are strongly associated with Varisian culture as well. Varisian women in particular wear scarves in a myriad of colors with all outfits, and often attach superstitious beliefs to the color and material of the scarf. For instance, most Varisian women wear flowing red or pink scarves when trying to catch a man's eye, or heavy purple scarves when telling fortunes. Varisian men also wear scarves to match their outfits, though their scarves tend to be shorter and less elaborate. Varisians also have designed scarves with hidden blades and pockets sewn in to use for a variety of purposes. Many Shadow Dancers use these bladed scarves in combat, while Varisian pickpockets often use pocketed scarves. Varisians are devoted to their families, who are incredibly close-knit. While caravans will stop to trade in towns, and some Varisians do settle in and around cities, families always view non-members as outsiders. Fellow Varisians are given more consideration than other races (save for Halflings) but the family receives unquestioning loyalty and support. This is not to say that Varisians never leave their families. Some quarrel with family members and strike out on their own. Others, in the grip of wanderlust, desire more freedom than even a traveling caravan can provide. Many Varisians are fascinated by ancient ruins and foreign cultures, and the curiosity and propensity for travel versus settling down is legendary. Most Varisians can be considered vagabonds by virtue. Many Varisians feel a special connection to dreams and treat them with reverence, believing them to be messages from their gods. Varisian adventurers often pester their companions to recall their dreams upon waking and then spend inordinate amounts of time recording and analyzing their own dreams and those of their companions. Their art often features butterflies and stars, the symbols of Desna, the aspect of dreams. Varisians are nomads and wanderers and they always have been. Even at the height of the Varisian kingdom, the population was still largely nomadic; the vast majority of Varisians did not live or settle down in any one city, but instead traveled through the wilderness from population center to population center. Only since the coming of Spira have the Varisians been forced to settle and declare a home. Avistan law dictates that Varisians cannot travel on the road more than half of the year, which chafes the locals the wrong way. Many small monasteries dot the Varisian landscape and give way to several orders of monks. Magic Magic is an incredibly important aspect of Varisian culture. From the Pharaohs of ancient Osiri to the sorcerer-kings of Varisia, magic has always been a symbol of power and a holy practice among the Varisians. It symbolizes a connection with the esoteric and to perfect the art of arcane spellcasting is to show dedication, intellect and inner peace. Wizards are respected and revered, and in the old days, many Varisian settlements and caravans were openly led by wizards. Sorcerers, on the other hand, were more than revered; they are seen almost as demi-gods. The royal line of the Varisi people have been sorcerers since Tiberiu, all with a connection to plane of dreams known as the Dreamspun. A gift for sorcery and Dreamspun lineage signify those with royal blood. In modern Avistan, arcane magic is outlawed, as it is throughout the Spiran Empire. While magic is not openly practiced anymore, it is still commonly used and learned in secret training schools throughout Avistan and the wizard leaders of the caravans are known now as "Sages". Religion While worship of the Pantheon has been slowly gaining popularity in the more civilized regions of Avistan over the past few decades--especially since Spira enveloped it--the vasty majority of native Varisians still practice the worship of the Southern Gods. The religion revolves around the worship of a primary deity who embodies the sun, known as Talos. This same deity has eight different aspects that embody a certain part of the god's personality and morality, each of which has their own gender, motives and portfolio of domains. These aspects are treated and spoken of as separate entities, but each are a part of Talos. So, too do they see everything. While we are all individuals, we are also one with everything else. There is no individual self, in truth, but one massive organism with countless aspects. Thus, to deny water to another is to deny water to yourself. This view of everything being connected and rebirth colors every aspect of their lives, culture, music and personality. While Varisians have a reputation as tricksters and thieves, so too do they have reputations for being warm, hospitable hosts. People Varisians have dusky skin and large, expressive eyes that are often of strange colors, such as violet or gold. Their hair color tends to be darker, most commonly dark brown or black. There are notable exceptions, however, and Varisians with platinum blonde or auburn hair are not unheard of. They tend to be a lithe and long-limbed folk, and men often have trouble growing facial hair, making the patchy or stringy beards and mustaches of their folk a well-known look. Varisians wear flowing, beautifully embroidered garments of red, green, blue and purple, often adorned with fringe, strings of coins and tiny bells. Some derisively refer to Varisians as "magpies". Women often wear sashes or headbands, always with their hair flowing and men more commonly wear vests and bandannas. Most men wear bandannas on their heads, but some wear them around their necks. Men tend to wear their hair to their shoulders or shaved, while woman always wear their hair long. Neither gender commonly braids or otherwise styles their hair. Their footwear tends to be light shoes or sandals. Many Varisians of both genders wear jewelry, especially elaborate necklaces for women. Both genders wear earrins and many rings and bracelets. Women's jewelry tends to be more flashy and elaborate than men. Varisians do not arm or armor themselves heavily in times of war. Most tend to wear silk jerkins beneath leather coats or light chain shirts to allow for greater mobility. Helms are rarely, if ever, used and Varisian warriors instead wear turbans or bandannas. Varisian combat tends to focus on movement and mobility, emphasizing hit-and-run tactics similar to Elves. All Varisians are trained in the use of slings, and many employ them as a first wave in combat. Many Varisians prefer this approach, hurling stone after stone at their opponents as they constantly reposition themselves. Close up, Varisians wield daggers, katars (punching daggers), quarterstaffs, whips, boomerangs, spiked chains and most commonly, scimitars, and two-handed falchions are not uncommon. Varisians also tend to utilize poisoned throwing darts and blowguns in combat. Few use bows. Varisias do not typically utilize shields, instead many opt to go in wielding either a weapon in each hand or a large, two-handed weapon (such as the Falchion). Varisian nobles utilize the weapon known as the Falcata. Clerics are a common sight on the battlefield alongside the Varisian warriors (who are known as Ghazi).